This invention relates to a checkstand for use in grocery stores and the like, and more particularly, to a checkstand having a customer aisle and a separate cart aisle.
Conventional checkstands traditionally have a cash register mounted on the same counter onto which groceries are unloaded, rung up, and bagged. Typical of such prior art constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,091, 3,855,757, 3,869,065, and Des. 234,037. Such prior art constructions do not provide both an aisle for customers and a separate aisle for passage of shopping carts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,319 illustrates a cash register stand which is spaced apart fron the counter, but does not have both an aisle for customers and a separate aisle for passage of carts.
Another type of checkstand has a cash register stand which is spaced apart from an unloading counter so as to provide a separate cart aisle and customer aisle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,957 and particularly FIG. 13. Such prior art constructions, however, do not permit the cash register stand to be conveniently moved near the unloading counter and shopping cart when groceries are being unloaded from the shopping cart, nor do they permit the cash register stand to be subsequently moved out of the cart aisle and away from the counter and cart after the groceries have been unloaded to permit the unloaded cart to exit through the cart aisle.
Another problem that often occurs in these prior art constructions is that the unloading counter, cash register stand, and adjacent walls are sometimes accidentally bumped by shopping carts, particularly when a cart is being pushed against the counter for unloading or when the cart is being pulled or pushed through the cart aisle after unloading. This bumping and the resultant impact forces therefrom may cause damage and wear to the checkstand, especially if the checkstand is being constantly or repetitively bumped or if the impact forces are great.